Horror in Toon Town starring the Simpsons
by dbud
Summary: Homer and Marge find themselves on a dark, lonley stretch of highway. After some kinky fun, they encounter a killer. Contains graphic violence, rape and snuff.


Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.

Starring:

Homer Simpson

Marge Simpson

Plus...The Toon Killer

Codes: MF, oral, cons, non-cons, rape, viol, snuff

**Horror in Toon Town – Part 1**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

"Do you think the kids are all right Homie?"

Homer Simpson felt his right eye begin to twitch. His wife's voice, which was on a good day gravelly and coarse, was now beginning to really grate on his nerves.

"Would you stop asking that Marge? I have told you a dozen times, they are fine! They're with Flanders! He may be a dang ding asshole, but he can watch the kids for a weekend. "

Homer and Marge Simpson were hurtling down a back highway in the middle of the night. To say they were lost would be an understatement. Homer had finally convinced his wife to head off for the weekend and leave their damn kids behind. He had made reservations at a secluded resort hotel and they had packed up the car and left earlier that day.

According to the map, it should have only taken a few hours to get there but they had been driving double that. Now it was after 2 AM and Homer had had enough of Marge's questions.

"How about we stop for directions?" Marge asked for the 10th time.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! For the last time NO! I know where we are!"

Marge began to sniffle and she dabbed her tears in an attempt not to cry. She sat looking out the passenger window staring out at the passing telephone poles along the side of the road. After several minutes of driving in absolute silence Homer began to feel bad. He was surprised; he usually didn't feel bad about anything.

"Marge?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Marge. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She remained silent.

"AAAWWWWWWWWW! Come one honey. Not the silent treatment, please say something."

He hated when she gave him the silent treatment. Finally, Marge looked over at her husband who was trying to make up and was acting sweet. Her anger began to subside.

"Okay Homie."

She slid over and began to nuzzle Homer's neck.

"Let's not fight. Not this weekend."

He put his arm around her as he drove. He felt like a teenager again with his girl on his arm.

"You're right baby."

Homer let his hand slide down and grab his wife's right boob.

"HOMIE!" Marge began to snicker and covered her mouth with her face, acting coy.

Homer gave her a look that she knew well and she leaned in and began to kiss his neck. As she was nibbling his ear, Marge's hand slid down and began rubbing the inside of his thigh. Homer's eyes bulged as he felt her hand slip up between his legs and begin rubbing his crotch.

"Oh Marge!" Homer said breathlessly with a leering tone in his voice.

He felt her open his pants and reach her three fingers inside his trousers and grab his manhood. She began stroking it and Marge smiled as she felt her husband's cock harden in her hand.

"Oh Homie! Hee hee hee," she began to snicker as he became aroused.

Homer couldn't believe it when she dropped her head down into his lap and wrapped her lips around his cock.

"OH BABY!"

Homer cried out as Marge began to suck his cock. Her tall beehive of blue hair was pressed up against the car door and was partially blocking his vision of the road, but he didn't care.

Homer couldn't remember the last time she had given him a blow job. It had to have been before Maggie had been born. Marge's head began bobbing up and down in his lap as she sucked and worked his bright yellow member and she slurped on the orange head of his sex organ. Homer grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, gripping it so tight he began to bend it from the force.

"Oh yeah! Oh baby! Oh that's good Margie! Don't stop!"

Homer was in heaven as he had his cock sucked. Marge was working him with her mouth giving him a warm wet blow job as she jacked the shaft of his dick with her hand as well using the drooling saliva from her mouth to lubricate it as she slid her hand up and down.

"OH SHIT!"

As she blew him, Homer reached over and slapped Marge's ass cheek hard. His hand made a loud WAP! sound as he brought it down on his wife's buttock. For a woman who had given birth to three children, Marge still had a hell of a body.

"OH HOMIE!" Marge cried out as she felt a stinging in her rear.

"Oh Marge, you're a bad girl!"

"I am. I need to be punished." She put his cock back in her mouth and sucked on it hard. Then pulling it out for a moment, "Punish me Homie!"

As the car began swerving back and forth across the yellow line, Homer pulled his wife's dress up and revealed her firm round ass. Sliding his hand under her panties, he slipped two of his thick stubby fingers into Marge's pussy and began working them in and out. She was wet and slick, obviously turned on.

"Oh yes Homie!"

She put his cock back in her mouth and began jerking him with her hands as she worked him vigorously with her lips and tongue. Homer began moaning as he felt his climax building.

"OH BABY! OH YEAH! UGH OH AH! OH..."

Just as Homer was about to cum, he had a mental image of his neighbor Ned Flanders waving his finger in his face and warning him...

'Don't do it Homer! Don't you dare take the Lord's name in vain!'

In his mind, the vision of Homer kicked Flanders in the nuts and as the do-gooder grabbed his balls and curled up on the ground, yelled at him, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP FLANDERS!'

Then homer blurted out, "OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Marge kept sucking hard on his member until she felt a warm burst of liquid fill her mouth.

"DDDDOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Homer let out a long moan as he came hard. Marge didn't stop; she kept jacking him and sucking hard as his cock pumped load after load of jizz into her and she eagerly swallowed all of it.

Homer's entire body tensed and shook as the best orgasm he had experienced in years surged through him.

"OH FUCK!"

Homer was driving with his eyes closed as the car careened back and forth nearly side swiping several telephone poles as he became completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Oh baby that's good."

Homer's head was leaning back and his tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth as he blew his load into his wife's throat. Marge lifted her head, sitting back up and wiping her husband's cum from her chin when suddenly...

"HOMIE!"

Marge screamed for her husband as she looked up and saw a dark figure standing just within the reach of the family car's headlights. Homer opened his eyes and jerked the wheel t the side just in time to miss whoever was standing in the middle of the road. The large automobile passed within inches of the unknown pedestrian.

The car went into a spin and two of the wheels lifted off the road as Homer and Marge were tossed helplessly inside as they had lost control of the vehicle.

"DOH!"

Finally, after several of the longest moments of the Simpson's lives, the car screeched to a stop in the middle of the road.

"HOLY SHIT!" Homer yelled.

"That was close Homie. Are you all right?"

He nodded, "Are you?"

She nodded as well. They both climbed from the car.

"Did you see that guy? He was right in the middle of the road? He's lucky he didn't get killed."

The two of them saw a large figure in the darkness walking towards them. He stopped at the edge of the light from a street lights and neither Marge nor Homer could see his face.

"Are you okay sir?" Marge called out.

He didn't answer.

"Homie, go see if he's alright."

"Meeee? Why? He looks fine."

"He might be in shock."

"Awwwwww!"

Homer walked into the darkness. Marge could hear her husband speaking but could not tell what he was saying. Then everything was quiet for several long seconds.

"Homie?"

After another few long seconds, Homer Simpson walked back into the light towards Marge. He held up his hands to calm his wife.

"Don't worry Marge. He's fine."

Homer began to stagger a bit. He seemed to be wobbling on his feet a little.

"Homie?"

Homer fell to his knees and Marge gasped.

"HOMIE!"

She screamed and ran towards her husband who was falling to the road. Jutting from the back of Homer's head was the blade of a large axe.

Homer slumped to the asphalt.

"OH MY GOD!"

Marge knelt over the body of her husband. The back of his white shirt was now a deep red and soaked through with blood. She couldn't believe what had happened. As she fell across his body, crying, she didn't notice the large figure approaching from the edge of the road.

Suddenly, Marge saw the heavy muddy boots of her husband's killer standing only a few feet from her.

"OH MY GOD!"

She looked up in horror. With the light from a lone working street light behind the stranger, she couldn't see his face. She could only tell that he was huge and was wearing a large overcoat in addition to the thick soled boots.

As she looked up in shock, she watched as the man leaned down and pulled the axe handle from the back of Homer's head.

SSSHLLLLLURRRPPP!

It made a sickening, wet ripping noise as it was torn free.

In a panic, Marge crawled backwards to try and get away as the monster before her lifted the axe and swung it down with such force that it would have cleaved her in two if it had struck home. Luckily for her, it missed, only tearing through her dress and slamming into the road right between her legs. It missed her crotch by mere inches.

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!"

Marge shrieked in terror and jumped to her feet and turned to run back to the car. As she ran though, her dress, which was caught on the axe head, was torn free and she ran for the safety of the car in only her bra and panties; Marge's full heavy tits, bouncing as she bolted in a panic.

"OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

Marge got to the car, desperate to get away. She could only think of her children and not her dead husband right now. She jumped behind the wheel and frantically turned the ignition. The engine of the large family sedan was trying to turn over, whirring as she pumped the gas pedal.

"START DAMN YOU! YOU PIECE OF CRAP! START!"

Just as she thought the engine was about to fire up, the driver's side window shattered as the head of the axe slammed into it. Shards of glass exploded, cutting Marge's face and arm.

"AAGGGHHHH!"

Before she could react, Marge felt a thick muscled and powerful arm reach through the window and wrap around her neck and drag her from the driver's seat. More jagged edges of glass cut into her back and shoulders as Marge was pulled out.

"GYAH!"

Marge cried out as the wind was knocked from her as her attacker slammed her against the metal frame of the car. She looked up to try and see his face as she fought and thrashed but it was dark and blood was running from a cut on her forehead and seeping into her eyes, making it hard for her to see.

She felt two large strong hands around her throat. They began applying pressure and she began to choke. Marge was beating her fists on her attacker in a desperate attempt to fight him off but it was no use; he was too strong for her.

"UGH! ACK! NO PLEASE!"

She felt herself lifted off her feet, her legs were now free to kick and flail as well. Marge was choking and flailing, desperate for air as it felt like her neck was about to snap. After another minute, Marge Simpson's body went limp; all the fight was gone from her.

Just as she was about to go completely unconscious, she felt herself flipped around and slammed down, face down over the hood of her car.

WHAM!

"UGH!" Marge was coughing and gasping for breath, "Oh God! No please! I have children! Please"

While he held her down with one hand, he grabbed the strap of her bra and tore it off her. In doing so, her necklace broke as well and the white pearls that Homer had given her for a wedding gift and that she always wore flew all over the road.

Marge Simpson was left nearly naked but she kept struggling. The man behind her lifted her from the hood by the hair and reached around with one hand and took hold of one of Marge's full large firm tits. He pinched her nipple hard and began grabbing and kneading the tender flesh.

"OH GOD NO!"

This was the first man other than Homer who had touched her like this in more than twenty years. Looking through tear filled eyes, she saw her attacker's hand on her breast and she bit down hard, sinking her teeth into his flesh.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" The man cried out in pain.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed back down driving her face into the metal of the hood, leaving a large dent. Marge went limp as she was stunned. She had a vague sensation of her panties being torn free and she felt cold as she was left totally naked in the cool night air.

"Uuuhhhhh. Please. No."

Marge was in a daze as she felt a strange sensation behind her. Suddenly she realized that she was being raped from behind.

"YYAAAHHHH! OH GOD NOOOOOO!"

She screamed as her body began to buck as he thrust in and out of her. She felt his hands on her hips holding her down as he fucked her. Over and over he pushed his cock into her cunt. She could hear him grunting. For a woman who had given birth multiple times, Marge's pussy was extremely tight.

He pulled his cock from her and Marge was silently thankful as she thought it was over. But then a new horror filled her as she felt the tip of his member pressed up against her sphincter.

"OH FUCK NO! NOT THAT PLEASE NOT THAT!"

Marge had not had anal since she had been in college. That was the one thing that was off limits, even with Homer.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

Marge screamed as she felt an agony that she hadn't felt in twenty years combined with violation as she was anally raped. She felt a blinding pain as she had a massive cock thrust up between her ass cheeks.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back as he pounded her ass with his manhood. Marge was weeping and crying as she was violated brutally.

"OH FUCK!"

She heard the deep baritone voice of her assailant cry out as he climaxed deep in her rectum. Marge tensed as she felt her ass pipe filled with his cum. He kept thrusting, savoring his pleasure. When he was done, he stepped back and while he was still recovering from his orgasm; Marge spun and pushed him hard.

"YOU FUCKER!" she screamed. Somehow, she still had some fight in her left.

He staggered backwards and tripped over his pants, which were wrapped around his ankles. Marge took the chance to run for her life. She sprinted away, back down the dark highway, totally naked but at least she was free. She ran past the corpse of her beloved Homer saying a silent prayer for him as she did.

She managed to get about 200 feet away when she heard the roar of an engine. Stopping and looking back, she watched in horror as the man who had killed her husband and then had raped her put their car in gear and begin to turn around to pursue her.

"NO! OH GOD NO!"

She ran as fast as she could!"

"NO PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But the highway was dark, nearly pitch black in fact. The only light was from the occasional flickering streetlamp but not a single light from a car or home could be seen. As the car closed on her, Marge kept running, hoping for a miracle. The rocks and cracks of the asphalt were cutting into the bottoms of her feet. She was limping and in more pain as she tried to run.

Suddenly, she realized that she was bathed in the glow of the headlights from their family car. She stopped and turned, raising her hands to shield herself as the man driving bore down on her.

"NO PLEASE!"

The car barreled into Marge at more than 60 miles per hour. The left fender slammed into her torso; folding her in half as her legs were sucked under the car and her face and head slammed into the hood so hard that a basketball sized crater was left.

As the accelerator was floored, Marge was pulled down and under the wheels of the vehicle as she was run down. Her body was rolled and bounced by the undercarriage of the car as her flesh was ripped from her.

As her body came out from the underside of the car, the driver slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt. Putting the car in neutral, he opened the door and slowly walked back to the body of the woman he had run over.

Marge was somehow, miraculously alive. She was crawling, or at least trying to crawl, away. Her body was broken; her limbs twisted and her agony was apparent. Most of the skin had been torn from her face and in several places all over her body; her bones and organs were visible as the tissue had been ripped off in large chunks.

The man stepped over her and then stood in front, blocking her path. Marge, barely able to lift her head, looked up at him through her one remaining good eye.

He raised the axe over his head and, as she tried to beg for mercy but only made a few gurgling noises, he brought it down between her shoulder blades. Marge tensed for a moment before she went limp, sprawled out in the middle of a highway. Some might say it was a mercy killing.

A few minutes later, the large blood splattered killer tossed his axe into the trunk and slammed the lid down. As he started to climb back into the car, he noticed something on the back seat and reached back and picked it up. He ran his bloody fingers over the pristine white of the hockey mask that Bart wore when he played.

Smiling to himself, he placed it on the seat next to him, closed the car door and tore off into the night.

To be continued...


End file.
